Sick Day
by SilverTragic101
Summary: Michael comes into the office sick, which causes a lot of stuff to happen. Bad summary, but better story.


**Sick Day**

Author's note: I'm sorry about my bad-ish grammar.

Michael walked through the door, sneezing. "Michael, are you okay?" Pam stood up from her desk at reception, worry coated her words thickly.

"Do I look okay to you, Pam?" Michael wheezed. Jim twisted his chair towards Michael after setting a sale.

"Michael, I think you're sick," Jim announced. All eyes peered up at Michael. "No dur, Jim," Michael snapped, "Yeah I'm sick everybody," He announced to curious eyes. He waved and walked into his office.

Everyone shrugged and got back to work. Michael looked out at his employees and coughed. He coughed one more, as loud as he could. No even Phyllis, a mother type figure, glanced up. He shut the blinds and called his mom.

"Michael, are you sick?" She asked after he had coughed deliberately into the phone. "Yeah, I am, and my ex-best friends don't even care."

"Michael, go home." She hung up.

Michael grunted and looked at the camera crew. "Out! Get out. I don't want to be seen like this," He gestured towards his clothes, which were pajamas. Michael glanced down and grimaced. "Just get out." He grunted. Hesitantly, the camera crew left, leaving Michael alone just long enough to come up with a plan.

Moments later Michael stepped out. "Meeting. Five seconds." He called out. Dwight shot out of his chair and into one of the chairs in the conference room.

Slowly, everyone stood up and walked in. Stanley looked up and saw Michael sneezing. "I'm out. I don't have any more sick days left." He stalked out of the room.

"Thanks Stanley… for ruining my life!" Michael called after him. He shut the door and faced his audience.

"What's this about, boss man?" Creed asked. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Meredith continued Creed's thought.

"My so called friends, don't care about me. I am sick. No one cares, and it's making me sad." Michael sobbed quietly, with a strained voice.

Dwight stood up and stared at Pam and Jim, "Who ignored Michael?" He stared at Phyllis, "Phyllis..?" She scooted in her seat uncomfortably.

Seeing as though he failed at getting an answer, he went to a different question. "Question. Who got Michael sick?"

"Dwight, don't. " Michael pleaded. Dwight slowly sat down and Michael proceeded. "So why did you all ignore me?" He sniffed.

Silence.

"I think Jim is plotting against you, Michael." Dwight commented.

"No, Jim's too good for that."

"Michael, I think you should go home and get some rest." Oscar piped up.

"Yeah, you're going to get us all sick." Angela complained.

"I think that Andy got you sick." Kevin giggled at Andy. Creed nodded slowly.

"In my defense, IO was not here for like, two days." Andy retorted to Kevin and Creed. He stood up and looked at everyone with beady eyes. "Okay?" Everyone nodded in unison

"I would just like to announce that Ryan and I are back together." Kelly stood up. "Since we're all here," She said quietly, seeing everyone's confused faces. She sat down and Michael coughed.

"I'm dying, and you don't care," Michael walked out leaving everyone in an awkward chatter.

"We should get back to work," Phyllis smiled weakly.

"Time for lunch," Creed pulled out a green towel with beans on it. The smell wreaked and everyone scuttled out. Jim stole a quick glance at Pam, who was typing away furiously.

Dwight heard a sneeze and ran into Michael's office. "I want to laugh, but my sneezes stop me. I feel like an outcast." Michael whimpered.

"Fire Jim and you won't be an outcast." Dwight smirked.

There was a knock at the door and Toby walked in. "No, no, no! No,no!" Michael shouted.

"Michael, Stanley told me that you were sick. Since I'm in Human Resources, I have to tell you to go home. You are a danger to the people in the office. So go ahead and take a sick day for once." Toby consulted the fidgeting Michael.

"You are a danger to everyone in the office, Toby," Michael muttered under his breath. Toby slowly took a step back and walked out. He walked towards reception as the phone rang. Pam reached for the phone and heard Michael's voice mutter, "Don't listen to him, Pam. If you love me, you will not listen to him," He hung up and Pam stared at Toby with wide eyes.

"Pam, do you think that you could take Michael home. He's refusing to leave, and if he doesn't I have to file a report. I really don't need that paperwork, with me and my ex-wife fighting over my daughter…" He trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Dwight over heard and grabbed his needle. He had to get Michael to go "willingly". "I'll take him." He said.

Jim walked over and leaned against the desk. "You are number four in the office and as number two in the office, I decline you using a needle." Jim held out his hand for the needle. Unwillingly, Dwight put the needle in his hand.

"Road trip," Meredith shouted from behind. Jim stole a quick glance at the camera crew. Apparently this was going to be a "road trip" with the whole office.


End file.
